


Relax

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: Arthur promises Nora she'll enjoy anal sex, and he always follows through on his promises.Day 10: Anal sex ⦾ Anal fingering ⦾ Dirty talk ⦾ Voice kink ⦾ Vaginal fingering ⦾ Size kink ⦾ Size difference ⦾ Dom/sub





	Relax

“Relax.”

His voice was just a purr in her ear while he was settled behind her, his chest flush against her back as they laid on their right sides. Both of Nora’s knees were bent, her top one pulled up to her chest as Arthur was slowly moving three fingers of his left hand in and out, in and out, in and out; he’d been working her open for a while, taking his time as she’d kept tensing and untensing since she was having trouble fully relaxing and remaining that way because it was such a new sensation to have someone fingering her ass.

It wasn’t that she was in pain—sure, it had hurt at first, but he’d taken his time and used a lot of lube that he’d apparently gotten from Neriah, strangely enough—and it also wasn’t that she didn’t like the feeling—because she definitely did—but it was more so that this was all so new and unusual and she was just trying to get used to it. Of course, Arthur’s lips and beard dragging across her shoulder and neck while he cooed soft words to her were all certainly helping.

Before she knew it, though, he’d deemed her prepped enough and pulled away to lube up his cock, then rolled them over from their right sides to their left, his arm sliding beneath her neck from behind and crossing over her chest to hold her close against him while he moved her legs back into that same position again. And even though he’d prepped her, the initial pressure of the head of his cock pushing, pushing, pushing against her until it finally breached made her release a whining gasp at the same time that he let out a low groan from deep in his chest. While she didn’t see him rub lube on his cock, she could tell he’d used a fair amount because she could _feel_ how much there was when the substance was nearly coating the skin between her upper thighs—or was that her own slick?

“Arthur,” she breathed, her left hand moving to grab onto the wrist of the arm that was wrapped over her chest and the right one moving back to his hip, nails digging into the tender flesh there as he remained still, not pushing in any more than the head but also not pulling out.

“You’re doing so well, love,” he crooned against her shoulder, placing soft kisses in a straight line along the back until he reached her neck. “Such a good girl. You’re going to feel so good, I promise.” The Elder’s hand reached forward to find her chin, gently turning her head so he could catch her lips in a kiss that convinced her body to relax more and much quicker than when he was fingering her. When the kiss broke, however, his lips remained hovering just above hers; and when his hips rolled just slightly, pushing a little more of his cock in, she gasped, and he cupped her cheek. “Breathe,” he whispered. “You’ll adjust soon.”

The reminder helped as she took a deep breath, her eyes locked on his while he was rolling his hips, just slowly—ever so slowly—pushing in a little more at a time. And by the time he was hilted, they were both panting, and Arthur was carefully watching her through half-lidded eyes. He kissed her again, keeping it tender as a soft noise traveled from his mouth into hers while a callused hand slid down her body and to her legs; she might have paid attention to what he was doing any other time, but the lips connected with hers were enough of a distraction right now to prevent that. Nora’s leg was lifted and pulled back just a little to be hooked over his bent knee, the position a tad uncomfortable at first, but she got used to it fairly quickly—and by the time he was slowly moving his hips so his cock slid in and out, she was fine with it.

And Arthur was _really_ enjoying it.

How long had it been since he’d fucked someone in the ass?

The kiss had broken again and Maxson’s lips were on the crook of her neck, low moans being released against the tender skin as he slowly fucked her; she wondered if he was really even paying attention to details anymore or if he was just so into it that he was already starting to get fucked out.

He was definitely paying attention.

“Such a good girl for me,” he murmured against her neck, his lips pressing a gentle kiss to the spot he spoke against right after. His right hand slipped between her legs then, fingers rubbing circles on her clit and coaxing a gasp from her; and when her hips started trying to grind against the circular motions he was making, the Elder made a little bit of a harder thrust, both of them moaning at the same time from it. From there, the pace of his thrusts began to pick up. “Fuck, you feel so good,” he growled.

“Oh, god, Arthur.”

“You like me fucking your ass, pet?” he asked quietly against her neck.

“Yes, Sir.”

“I knew you would. You like anything I do so long as it involves my cock in you.”

The vaultie’s legs were trembling and she found it increasingly difficult to control how loud she was moaning, especially when he picked up the pace _yet again._ “Baby, I’m so close.”

“Mm, fuck.” His fingers sped up with rubbing her clit. “Cum for me, Nora.”

With his words breathed in her ear, she was quick to cum, and Arthur released a low groan as she did, probably because everything from her waist down and knees up was essentially tingling and pulsing, which would have meant her ass was doing the same thing around his cock. He bucked his hips against her once, making her cry out from the suddenness of the action more than anything else, but he kept himself under control and from doing it again by pushing their hips flush and just grinding himself against her ass while he pulled his hand from her clit.

The change in position was unexpected, to say the least.

His arm wrapped around her stomach just before he rolled onto his back, taking her with him and keeping their bodies pressed firmly together as if he was still laying behind her on his side; his cock never pulled out of her ass, either. When he was settled, Arthur bent his knees and planted his feet on the bed, ordering her to place her own feet on his thighs; and once she did, that lessened the uncomfortable feeling from the pressure of the position she’d had her hips in while he was still buried in her.

“Mm. You feel good?” he asked, his lips close to her ear as his left hand slid up to her throat, fingers wrapping around the column without squeezing while his right one slipped back between her legs.

Nora nodded her head and bit her lower lip. “Yes, Sir,” she breathed, but it was followed up by a gasp as two fingers dipped into her pussy, and then she released a soft moan. The Elder’s face was pressed against the side of hers as he started thrusting again from beneath her, his pace no longer that extremely slow one but still not fast since he was trying not to hurt her; but the fingers in her cunt were moving quickly, his palm rubbing against her clit every time he moved the digits in and out of her.

“Fuck,” he growled. “So goddamn perfect.” Another finger slipped into her cunt and Nora moaned, one of her hands wrapping around his wrist as he kept ahold of her throat while the other reached back behind her to thread her fingers into his hair, her head turning toward him just a little more.

Arthur crooked his fingers inside her and she began letting out high-pitched, breathy moans from her throat while her breathing increased in speed, that familiar heat coiling tighter and tighter in her belly, threatening to release. Fuck, her legs were already trembling again, and it was almost _embarrassing_ how easily all this stimulation was driving her crazy. “Ohgodohfuckohfuckfuck_fuck.”_

“I told you that you’d enjoy getting nice and stuffed, didn’t I? Got my dick in your ass and my fingers in your cunt; you’re so ready to cum, aren’t you?” His lips were right beside her ear as he spoke, his tone low and husky and _fuck._

“Oh, fuck, yes. I’m gonna cum. Oh, fuckfuckfuck_fuckfuckohfuck.”_

“That’s it, baby. There you go.” The Elder started fucking her a bit harder, his hips clapping lightly against her ass, and it was sending her straight over the fucking edge when paired with how his fingers were beckoning inside her pussy. Nora’s back bowed against him and her legs pulled closer to her chest enough to where her feet left his thighs as she came, moans escaping her loud enough that her voice nearly echoed off the metal walls of their quarters. Arthur must have followed her over the edge at the same time or soon after, a low moan rumbling from his chest and vibrating into her, his heavy breaths exhaling against the curve of her jaw as he pressed his face against the side of hers.

When they both finished coming, Arthur remained still but didn’t pull his cock out, instead allowing them to bask in the afterglow of their orgasms while he slipped his fingers free instead and placed his palm flat against her lower stomach, slowly sliding it up her body. When he reached her breast, he palmed it, groping gently—she could feel how his fingers were still wet from her slick as he moved them along her skin. His other hand remained on her throat even though he’d still never squeezed, likely done as a sort of domineering move than anything else.

“Such a good girl,” he crooned against the curve of her jaw, placing a soft kiss to the skin despite how he was still trying to catch his breath.

“Mm. Thank you, Sir.”


End file.
